


Cheerios & Lucky Charms

by McKayRulez



Series: Mal Doran McKay [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cereal, F/M, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Insomnia, Kissing, Mornings, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Rodney can't sleep, and it's not by choice... So Vala asks Rodney over for a sleepover.





	Cheerios & Lucky Charms

After a late night in the lab, fixing his incompetent minions mistakes, Rodney finally made it to his room exhausted. He slowly peeled his jacket off as he stumbled to his bed, then fell face first against the soft mattress. He let the comfy pillows lull his heavy body to a state of relaxation, and closed his eyes, letting the days stress finally leave him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, and Rodney bolted up in bed, breathing heaving, startled and shaking. Then music began playing. 

Rodney ground his teeth. Right, movie night. John must be watching something in his room next door to his left. 

Rodney laid back down and placed his pillow over his head trying to ignore the over dramatic movie sounds. 

Then loud crying was heard from his right. John’s movie must have woken Torren. 

He could hear the floor creak. Teyla must be getting up to walk Torren around until he settles down. 

Rodney squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the sides of the pillow tighter over his ears. 

A few minutes later, a loud thudding was heard bellow. Ronon must be up for early sparring practice downstairs. 

Another few minutes after that, tapping could be heard upstairs. Cadman and her tap dancing hobby. She usually did that after her nightly jog to wear her out before bed. 

After a little while, to no avail against his noisy neighbours, Rodney groaned and his eyes flickered open. He slowly pushed his tired body up and slid his legs over the side of the bed, toeing his shoes back on. 

He got back up and grabbed his jacket. 

Time to head back to the lab. It was better than sticking around here. 

\-- 

A few days later in the mess hall during the morning, Rodney’s head collapsed in his cereal bowl. The wetness of the milk was all it took to keep him from sleeping in it. 

Vala wandered over from SG-1’s table and loudly plopped her tray down next to him as she took her seat. She peered down at him. “Still got that insomnia? Maybe you should ask Lam for something to help with that?’ 

Rodney picked his head up, cheerios stuck to his face, as he glared at her. 

Vala found it ironic it was cheerios, since he really isn’t much of a cheery person. 

She grabbed a piece off his cheek, popped it into her mouth, and then smirked teasingly as she chewed. 

“I don’t think drugs will help me.”

Her eyes roamed over his grumpy face. “What’s the matter?”

“My neighbours won't shut up.” 

“Oh…” Her eyes drifted lower to his chest. Eyeing the hair peeking above his collar. “How about a sleepover then?” 

Rodney’s brow furrowed. “I don’t see how inviting more people to my room will change anything?” 

She smirked and leaned down to his ear, placing a hand on his knee as she whispered. “I didn’t say your room.” 

She watched his eyes look confused for a moment, then widen. His pale cheeks reddened. 

She grinned and gave his knee a quick, hard squeeze, watching him jump. Then grabbed another cheerio off his cheek. 

This time with her lips. 

\--

Vala and Rodney stumble blindly into her quarters. Their concentration elsewhere, as they lock lips repeatedly, only pulling away each time to cast their annoying clothes aside. Rodney casts his jacket to the side, not carrying where it landed, While Vala pulls up his shirt restlessly. 

He pulls her closer for another hungry and open mouthed kiss. 

Each kiss tastes of cereal, but Vala doesn’t mind. She just wished he went for a more sweeter brand for her tongue’s taste buds to enjoy.

Rodney helps pull off her shirt. Another article of clothing cast to the floor below. 

Vala pushes him forward, making him stumble over her bed and fall back against it on his elbows. 

She climbs on top of him, running her hands over his chest and the sides of his torso, as he lays his head back against her pillow. 

She works kisses down his stomach, only to stop when she hears his breath become audible. She looks up to see his eyes closed, and his face uncharacteristically peaceful. 

She pouts, as she thinks to herself, ‘Damn. He really was tired.’ The second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. 

She sighed and laid her head against his chest. 

Apparently the power of sleep deprivation, is stronger than the power of boners… 

Well.. This can’t go unpunished! Vala is not one to be blown off so easily!

Vala glanced up at his face and wondered if he was tired enough that maybe.. Just maybe.. She could get away with her plan. 

\--

A day later, Rodney awoke to find lucky charms marshmallows stuck to his face….

“Wha-?” He raised his hand to his face confused. “What the hell?” 

“Good morning.” 

He looked up to see Vala sitting across the bed, eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Morning?.. But it was-?” 

“Yeah. You were really, really tired.” 

“What is this?” He motioned to his face. 

She smirked and set her bowl aside. Then crawled unto the bed and over Rodney. He leaned back as she got close to her face. 

“Lucky Charms.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” She leaned forward and pecked a marshmallow off his face with her lips, then gazed into his eyes as she ate it. She smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“You’re about to get ‘lucky’.”


End file.
